poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown, Snoopy, LarryBoy, and the Bad Apple
Charlie Brown, Snoopy, LarryBoy, and the Bad Apple is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the near future. Trivia *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, The Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Emperor Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Fat Cat, Ursula, Hades, Gaston, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Emperor Zurg, Syndrome, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, the Bullies and Brutus, Bluto, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang will guest star in this film. *Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Fat Cat, Ursula, Hades, Gaston, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Emperor Zurg, Syndrome, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, the Bullies and Brutus, Bluto, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang will work for the Bad Apple in this film. *The Family Guy characters were originally supposed to be in this film, but TheMrRamonlle thought it would be safer if they were taken out. So they were replaced by Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, The Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Emperor Kuzco, Pacha, and Kronk. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films